Per Aeternitatem, Through Eternity
by rwarzors093
Summary: It's hard enough for Noctis to carry the weight as the next Caelum head, having lost his mother at a young age because of the title. But the real challenge comes when he is faced with a decision. His sworn duty...or a love that was never meant to be?
1. Chapter 1 : A Prelude to a new fantasy

My first submission. :D

I'm not really good at making dramas, the only thing compelling me to write a story for this game is that it's very enigmatic. The thought of a whole new different Final Fantasy (the fact that it has gore and that it's dark makes it **different**, and is making me all giddy X3).

I'm still a novice when it comes to writing stories so, forgive me if you might find them odd or weird.

And english is not my mother language, mind you.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Versus XIII belongs to Square Enix. :)

Chapter 1: Prelude to a new Fantasy.

* * *

_**"...I'm sure you'll grow up to be a fine man, my child..."**_

**DRIP. DRIP.**

An old-aged man stands near a ceruclean- haired boy who was sitting near a fireplace.

"It's raining again, it's been like this for three days now," the old man remarked.

"..."

The boy just sat there staring at the warm fires in the fireplace, his eyes expressionless and unresponsive.

**DRIP. DRIP.**

"Young master?", the old man asked the boy.

"..."

Nothing. The boy just continued to focus his eyes on the flames.

"Are you feeling cold?"

"..."

He still said nothing, but he shook his head as an answer so as to show respect for the old man and his worries.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Gilbert", the boy finally spoke, but was still facing the fireplace." Thank you for your concern. But I think all I need is some time alone."

"But young sir, you haven't eaten a single meal that the maids have been serving you for three days now", the old man spoke with a tone similar to a concerned father's.

"I'm not hungry."

"But-"

"Please, leave me be." the boy said, his voice now pleading.

Gilbert, the young boy's old butler, lowered his head a little, looking a bit hesitant but nodded his head and gave in to his young master's request.

"If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call for me and the maids, alright young master Noctis?"

Noctis, just nodded his head, not averting his eyes on anything else but the firewood burning to ashes.

"Excuse me young master, I shall be taking my leave now."

Gilbert bowed and exited through two large doors in Noctis' private quarters, leaving the boy in deep thought.

**DRIP. DRIP.**

The sound of raindrops as they splashed on the window panes and the crackling sound of the fires consuming the firewood were the only noises that could be heard in Noctis' large room. Other than those two, silence dominated that area.

**DRIP. DRIP**.

Noctis hugged his legs close to his body, his eyes still fixed at the dancing flames in front of him.

_"It's been like this for three days now..."_

Gilbert had said that earlier.

Yes, it's been three days.

"Three days...since mother died." Noctis just muttered to himself.

**DRIP. DRIP.**

Tears started to form in his expressionless eyes, which he quickly wiped with a white handkerchief he took out from his pocket. He paused for a brief moment to glance at the small cloth in his hand and noticed the right-end corner of that handkerchief. There were three letters embroidered beautifully.

_**N.L.C**_

_Noctis Lucis Caelum._ The initials of his name. The handkerchief was given by his dear mother before that fateful incident happened, before his mother "died", before he was exposed to the cruelty of the world that he lived, and before he began seeing a special "light" not visible to the people around him, a light that only he could see.

He took a glance at the large window pane in his room, and there it was.

**Etro's light**.

Or the _**curse**_, as it is more known in common folklore.

He held his grip tighter on the small piece of cloth and drew his legs nearer to his body, it seemed as if he was crying.

_**"Let not hatred or anger consume you, my dear child. Everything has its purpose. That purpose just needs a bit more time to be discovered."**_

"I knew I shouldn't have asked mother about that stupid myth," Noctis, the boy, mumbled before he proceeded to cry himself to sleep. Before he closed his eyes for slumber, he thought he heard a faint voice said:

_Your journey has yet to start, young boy._

Then, everything went pitch black_._

_

* * *

_

_chapter 1- end_

_

* * *

_

Reviews are highly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Invito

Six months. This took a lot of time to get done. No, this really did. Sorry.

I was hoping to have some official names for the other official characters when I'd start including them in the proceeding chapter, as I'm not really comfortable to name them with something out of a whim (I'm just like that, I'm sorry TT_TT ).

At TGS 2010 and Jump Festa, no names came out. Just the usual stuff Square often does: increase hype of fans by showing bits of footages and all. -_-''

Then I heard news of the Fabula Nova Crystallis event that was scheduled for January 11 then renamed to Square Enix Production Premiere event moved last 18th. Only two names were confirmed aside from finally hearing Noctis's voice by his seiyuu, **Tatsuhisa Suzuki**. Two other voices confirmed for the **Ignis** (glasses dude) and **Gladiolus** (shotgun guy) belong to** Mamoru Miyano** and** Tetsuya Kakihara **respectively. I don't know who **Prompto**'s (shotgun guy) seiyuu is. And yes, they officially and finally have names.

But I have to admit, procrastination is still a major reason for the delay. But hey, when you're in college, time's really hectic and harsh for you.

And **HUUUUGE** thanks for the reviews: **Warangel88****, ****Stella Lockheart****, ****OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO****, ****AngelWingStella**** and ****rorudesu-chan**(thank you for that wonderful review Miss Roru! I'm still trying to adjust to how I write now since I'm used to writing in dialogue styles. But I'll try my darnest to improve.^_^)

So that's about it for my excuses. This is chapter 2, not much progress though. I wanted to try a new type of writing style, just to get the hang of things.

Disclaimer: Noctis Lucis Caelum and Final Fantasy Versus XIII is property of Square Enix co.

* * *

_THE INVITATION_

...

This empty space, how'd I get here?

All alone in this dark place, I've been walking to and fro for what it seems to be an eternity. Where is this? What is this endless path? Am I...dead?

_**Fear not,**__** my boy. This place is just your consciousness.**_

My consciousness? Oh, I remember. I fell asleep during study. How silly of me.

_**Young man, what is it that you seek?**_

What's with that question? I'm looking for...Nothing. I guess just wish to be...

_**Normal? Live a simple life?**_

Yes, that. But it only seems like it would occur in dreams. My name's already been written in damnation's book.

_**Ah, so you've already accepted your fate.**_

So it would seem. What other choice do I have? One's destiny **IS** inescapable, or so they would say.

_**...Interesting. You **__**and that girl may be an exception.**_

An exception? And who is this girl that you speak of?

_**You'll find soon enough. Your meeting draws near**__**, and that girl will play an important role in your tale, of that I am certain.**_

Hmph. It's not that I care though. I've got to play **my** story per orders from superiors anyway, all for the kingdom... and for mother's memory.

_**Oh, you'll see. There's something more than what your time has to offer. After all, life is full of surprises. Isn't that right,**_

**...****Noctis Lucis Caelum?**

"...Could it all have been a dream?..." a soft murmur escaped his lips just as the bright morning light penetrated the frosted glass windows of his bedroom and illuminated his face. There he was, still slouching on his study table with his spectacles on just as he remembered before he fell asleep and that bizarre dream happened. He stood up, stretched his arms as he walked up to his bed and yawned as he slowly dived in to its soft comfort. He buried his face with the nearest pillow he could reach and tried to go adrift to sleep.

There was the sound of silence. He enjoyed times like these where he can just relax and get some shut eye. But for today, that moment was going to be short-lived.

"**NOCT****!"**, a loud, brash voice came shouting in from outside Noctis's private quarters, making the cerulean-haired youth open an eyelid to peek at who was making such a ruckus very early in the morning. And upon seeing who it was making such an entrance to his massive bedroom doors, he just sighed and continued to pretend to sleep. But it would seem as if his 'guest' knew about him feigning his slumber.

"You're not gonna fool me! With **my** awesome voice that rang through your hallway, it's impossible that you're still dozing!", and his guest guffawed rather—_amusingly_, for the sake of describing it.

Of course he couldn't go back to sleep, not with this person making all this unwanted noise.

"C'mon Noct, get up! The weather's awesome, and I feel like today will be the day when I can say 'CHECKMATE' and rub it on your face!", the male guest with blonde, short, semi-curled hair styled on the left of his head said as he sat down with a loud and intentional 'thump!' in Noctis's bed. Good thing it was a bed stuffed with feathers.

"..mphpfmph", Noctis mumbled words through the pillow that was covering his face. He was too tired to get up and argue.

"What? You're admitting defeat? ", the blonde taunted Noctis who tucked himself further under his bed covers, wishing that somehow this person would shut up for even five minutes at best. But due to constant pestering, he thought he'd better give his friend a chance.

"Prompto," a still-drowsy Noctis said, placing aside the pillow that muffled the words he spoke earlier as he sat straight up while putting his specs back on. "If I win, you're restricted to neither enter nor set foot near these grounds ever again."

His blonde guest, Prompto, gave an expression of disbelief. "But duuude, that's like_, forever_!" , he exclaimed further_._

"What? _Scared_? " Now, it was the composed Caelum's turn to get cocky.

Prompto laughed nervously. "Who's scared? **ME**? In your dreams, bub."

"Oh please, you'll make it hard for me to sleep if you ever appear and give me nightmares in the night. A lot of people don't want me bedridden. It'll affect my handsomeness. Just three days then, just don't appear in my dreams Prompto. Please? I beg of you."

"Sometimes, you can be such a bastard." Prompto remarked with an annoyed face as he pulled out an expensive-looking chess set, seemingly made out of crystal glass and marble, under the coffee table near Noctis's bed and the contents were laid out on the mattress.

Noctis picked up the crystal clear 'king' piece and examined it intriguingly, his eyes full of inquisition. He slowly began to gather up the other chess pieces.

"I on white," he declared first, much to Prompto's irritation.

"My horoscope today told me my lucky colour is white", he informed Noctis, hoping that he might give in to his request.

"Well _I'm _telling you whichever colour you'd choose, you'd still lose."

"Believing in luck and chance isn't a bad thing to do, right?"

"But nothing good ever comes out if you just rely on dumb luck and fat chance, right? Action is the key to make things happen, my friend." Noctis refuted, sounding triumphant in tone with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, alright. Me on black then. C'mon, let's get started before you go on to continuing on your boring lecture and sermons again."

"The faster the better," Noctis yawned before proceeding, "I want to continue my interrupted sleep."

...

The match only lasted for a few minutes, about a good two or three. Prompto went down with just four to six moves by the still bored-looking Noctis, leaving the former looking dumb and lowering his high morale that he had a while ago.

Achieving that win, Noctis waved his hand with a mocking grin formed on his lips; a sort of gesture implying to Prompto that he should leave as per terms to their agreement."Off you go. I need my rest."

"W-wait! Can I make a compromise?" Prompto could only smile nervously, hoping that his friend wasn't serious about what he said earlier.

"You really believed what I said?"

"SO YOU WERE JUST KIDDING THEN?" he exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"No," came a bored and flat answer.

"WHY YOU SUNUVA-"

Before Prompto could continue with his sentence, he was cut off short by the tingling noise of what sounded like chimes. It was pleasant to the ears, but Noctis certainly did not seem too happy to hear it. He frowned a little, and lay down back into his bed, pulling a nearby pillow to cover his face as he kicked Prompto to lose his balance causing him to land face first on the marble tiling. He definitely did not like that either.

"OUCH! THAT HURT YOU BAS— Oh. Good morning Gil!", Prompto greeted a figure of an old man clad in a black swallow tuxedo, uniforms that are usually made and worn for butlers.

Gilbert came into the room, walking in strides with a plastered smile on his face and a silver platter in hand. "Sorry to interrupt your chat but," he tilted his head a little to take a glance on the seemingly sleeping royalty, "...duty calls, Prince Noctis."

"UGGGHHH," the prince could only whine from behind. He knew this was going to be a long day ahead of him, a long day without getting proper rest.

Prompto tried to hold in a chuckle but it was, without effort, useless. "It's tough being a royal ass—I mean prince, eh Noct?" And almost instantly after he said, a cushion came in contact with his face. The bang was enough to push his head back to the floor.

"Aside from being able to do anything I please and getting away with it? Yeah, sometimes it is." Snickering slyly after feeling content with the payback he got at Prompto, Noctis finally stood up from his bed to get himself ready for appointments scheduled for him today.

"And oh, Prince Noctis," Gilbert lowered down the platter that he was carrying. There lay a white envelope stamped with a red seal. "It's for you."

"What's that?"

"An invitation."

"For what?"

"To a party that you must attend."

* * *

Chapter 2- end

_

* * *

I'll be reading a lot of action-packed type of stories to familiarize on how to write kick-butting action scenes in future chapters. I do hope I get better at this. Cheerio!_

* * *

If you'd like to leave a review, that would mean a LOT.


	3. Astra inclinant, non necessitant

Thank you so much for those reviews:

**Ghost Whisper Sythe, Rose Petals Dreams, and Yuki Minamoto**

This chapter is for you guys^^**  
**

Just in case anyone's interested, I finally got it clear as to who voices who. I made a little error of info back in the previous chapter so to clear things up, here it is:

**Noctis**- Tatsuhisa Suzuki

**Ignis**- Mamoru Miyano

**Prompto**- Tetsuya Kakihara

**Gladiolus**- Hiroki Yasumoto

I mistook Kakihara as Gladiolus's seiyuu when he's actually Prompto's voice actor. Silly me X]

These info and a lot more can be found in Final Fantasy wiki.

Disclaimer: FFvsXIII and its characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 3

"**Astra inclinant, non necessitant****"**

_The stars inclin__e,__ they do not determine__._

...

Noctis's face drew a bored expression whilst reading the letter. "An art exhibit? Sounds pretty dull." He then threw aside both his glasses and the piece of parchment in which the invitation was written .

"May I have the permission to speak Prince Noctis?" Gilbert asked.

"Proceed."

Gilbert cleared his throat before continuing. "But sire, there will be a lot of important and distinguished people from renowned countries, families, and houses will be attending the event and they are most definitely eager to see you. You rarely go out on invitations to parties like these, why not give them a chance?"

The Caelum prince walked up to his red sofa and on its soft velvet covers, sat down comfortably, cross-legged with an arm rested on the armrest and a hand pressed against his cheek, his jaded expression still visible on his countenance. "And endure the endless chatter that goes round and about? You know I'm not really good in pretending to enjoy dreary prattle concerning people's extravagant lifestyles."

Noctis wasn't really the anti-social and solitary type. He just didn't take pleasure in elite's talk about wealth, fame, politics, and sometimes out of the blue... _oh dear,_ **commitment and marriage**. Just the thought of those words made him uneasy, in a funny way.

"All they do is talk. Granting that I'd be placed in a situation like that, I'm not sure if I can keep the ball rolling. And besides," He paused for a moment to yawn before he continued. "...I've got nothing to do there."

"May I have the permission to voice out an opinion Prince Noctis?"

"Proceed."

"But that is just the point sire", the aged butler smiled. "Just your, _intimidating _presence will make the monotonous party vivacious enough to get the crowd dance a lively waltz."

"Intimidating huh? I like the sound of that. But please, spare me the flattery Gilbert because that's not going to work. And it's an art exhibit mind you, not some ballroom scale event." Noctis brushed off Gilbert's remark, chuckling.

` "I was kidding, sire. **Half**- kidding, that is." Gilbert just then proceeded to Noctis's walk-in closet to pick out the clothes the prince would wear for today's appointments.

"_AHE-HEM_", an intentional feigned cough was heard, catching the attention of the un-amused prince to look at the direction where it was heard. It apparently came from Prompto whose eyebrows met, clearly looking a bit pissed.

"In case you guys haven't noticed, I'm still here and yeah, **nice. talking.**" He stressed out the last two words, indicating that sarcasm and irritation he wanted to convey.

Gilbert, emerging from the closet room with clothes neatly folded in hand, showed an apologetic face. "My sincerest apologies Mister Prompto, I might've been too engrossed with the prince's refusal to the invitation." He walked up to Noctis's bed and laid the clothes in a neat line, his expression meticulously examining the selection of garments he chose for the Caelum heir to be wearing today.

"Gilbert, I didn't permit a request for an apology now, did I?" Noctis interrupted.

"I believe you didn't, sire."

"Then take back the apology."

Prompto's eyes twitched and he stood up to point a finger at Noctis's face. "At least give me some dignity dude!" he exclaimed, clearly sounding partly pleading and partly upset.

"Mister Prompto, the prince is just kidding around." Gilbert assured the aggravated blonde.

"He is?"

"I am not." Noctis denied, still looking calm. "Why are you even still here anyway? I thought you agreed to our deal. You're not a man of your words, are you?"

Prompto was taken a bit aback, but quickly responded with an _almost _believable answer.

"I uh… You were in a dilemma so I stayed to help! That situation of yours needs some time... to contemplate."

"And exactly what _great of a dilemma_ do I have to resort to need your advice?" Noctis asked with a slightly mocking tone.

"Umm…the… party?" he wasn't sure if he answered that query right.

Noctis just sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly with his free left hand. "Either you're stupid or you're dim-witted to even think that I need your thoughts for that matter."

"You **DO** realize you just said two synonymous words instead of contrasting the other in that statement of yours?"

"Yes. I am fully aware of that."

"Ouch man."

"You're welcome."

Just then, two unfamiliar voices coming from the doorway spoke up.

"What's the commotion all about in here?" A man with glasses who was walking inside the room spoke with a slightly stern voice. And behind him, another man with visible a scar on his face was leaning on one of the doors. Prompto was surprised to see who it was, while Noctis just yawned with his bored rigid face on, and later turned his head to look.

"It's just ten in the morning, y'know?" the scar-faced man informed them.

"Mister Ignis, Mister Gladiolus. Good morning." Gilbert welcomed them and lead them to vacant chairs inside the room.

"Are you going to take back the baboon who escaped the zoo? If you are, it's sitting right there on the sofa." Noctis said with a finger pointed at Prompto's direction, making the blonde notice.

"**I HEARD THAT.**"

Gladiolus, the scar-faced man, laughed at Noctis's insult and Prompto's reaction. "Nice one Noct."

Ignis, the man with spectacles, paused for a bit to speculate something. And after doing so, spoke up.

"You can't blame the man if he's picking on you right now, Prompto. He doesn't like it when his snooze is cut short."

"Meaning, he's grumpy, cranky and a liiiiiitle bit irritable right now." Gladiolus added.

"Well, don't we all have the same sentiments whenever we are deprived of sleep?" Noctis remarked.

Prompto sat still there in awkward silence for a moment, looking a little pensive. He suddenly hung his head back on the sofa, a sigh with a hint of defeat.

"Okay okay. Sorry that I woke you up, _sleepin' beauty_." He sounded somewhat sarcastic with the two last words.

Noctis just rolled his eyes.

"Whoah, no witty comeback for that comment Noct?" Gladiolus asked, his voice a bit surprised.

"I have no intention on stooping down to the level of a blithering idiot such as him, he'll just beat me with his experience he has in that field." The prince paused, and then a devious expression replaced his former bored look. "Rejoice Prompto! It would seem that you can actually beat me at something. That's an achievement, you know?"

Gladiolus tried to restrain a laugh, but it was no use, as it immediately turned into a chortle of the sort and gave Noctis a high five. The prince was laughing along with his friend with his own chuckles, finding that his statement was actually quite amusing.

"Prince Noctis, maybe you should stop joshing the poor boy, he might start crying." Gilbert joined in, remarking with a sly smile.

"Not you too Gilbert!" poor Prompto could only detest in vain.

**THUMP.**

A loud and intended bang from a table was heard, silencing the group inside the room.

"Now that we've had a good laugh in the morning, let's discuss today's agenda." Ignis eyed Noctis who looked as if he instantly fell asleep in his chair.

"Don't worry, I'm listening." Noctis assured his stern friend, his eyelids still closed.

"You better. Now Noct, I assume you agreed?"

"Agreed with what? I haven't signed any contracts or anything lately."

"You know what I mean. The invitation."

"I didn't say no, but I certainly didn't say yes either."

"Be serious."

Noctis opened his eyes, his visage assuming the form of an uninterested look. "It's a bore."

"This is a very important matter, and as prince of your kingdom you are obliged to attend. You should take part in showing as much participation to these things as the representative of country."

"Prompto there can be my scapegoat. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do so."

Prompto raised a hand in glee. "Yeah! I can do that."

"**No**. He's a diplomat from another country, remember?" Ignis shot back a reply grimly.

"Aw man."

"Noct, this is something that requires your presence personally."

"Please remind me why?"

"Because it's the clearing of the war." Ignis fixed his glasses up to his nose bridge then continued. "The peace treaty is nearing its completion and until then, you can partake into activities like these to show that you support and promote the reconciliation between each and every country. Show them that the kingdom desires to achieve that peace."

The Caelum prince was clearly taken aback by the reasoning of his friend, the dull look was replaced with a reflective face. It may be small, but it was a stepping stone towards something that he wanted to happen. It was an event that can contribute to the hastening of the pact other kingdoms agreed on.

"Where would this exhibit be held?"

Gilbert picked up the invitation from the floor and small reading spectacles from his pocket. "Tonight at Nifleheim ,sire."

Noctis's eyes widened. "Nifleheim you say? Does father know about this?"

Gilbert nodded. "Of course sire, he was the one who said he'd send you to the party."

Noctis turned to look at Gladiolus and Ignis, suspecting that they were behind all this.

"You just had to tell him to order me go there." An annoyed tone was clear in Noctis's words.

Gladiolus acted as if he was guilty of something, waving a hand with a plastered smile in his mouth. "Happy to be of assistance."

"Stop sulking. You know you also have a reason to go there aside from presenting yourself as rep."

Prompto elbowed Gilbert. "What does Ignis mean?"

"Nifleheim was the hometown of the late queen, the prince's mother."

"Oh." Prompto looked down, looking a bit thoughtful. He knew about the demise of Noctis's mother, but he didn't know much of the details. But he thought it was better that way, he wouldn't want his friend re-open the scars of his past.

No one uttered a word. The silence inside the room was becoming deafening, but Prompto managed to cough up a question to break the stillness.

"Are you okay with this Noct?" traces of concern were visible in the blonde's voice.

Noctis raised a brow. "Who do you take me for? Of course I'm fine." He assured him and turned his face to talk to Ignis. "If I say yes to this, would that mean I would be able to skip today's schedule?"

"We can arrange that. Nifleheim takes a while to travel, but you won't be leaving until mid-afternoon."

"Then please adjourn the activities allotted for today. I would just like to relax and read a book until afternoon." He stood up to pick up a book from his bookshelf.

"Hamlet by William Shakespeare?" Gladiolus asked after seeing the book's cover.

"It's an interesting read. I just got into Shakespeare lately." He then called out to Gilbert. "Gilbert, I'd like to wear the new suit that arrived yesterday for tonight."

Gilbert picked up a sleek, black suit that was still enveloped in a white silk covering with a fancy-looking embossment of a brand of cloth line. "A fine selection indeed, sire. I couldn't agree more."

"Of course. I only wear **Roen**."

* * *

"Prince Noctis?"

...

"Prince Noctis?"

...

"**Prince Noctis!**"

The sleeping prince awoke the third time his name was called.

"That place there looks pretty busy, doesn't it?" His driver pointed to a window at his right. A tall building that was surrounded by airships hovering in the vicinity of the metropolis was seen as the car passed by the bridge.

"Seems as if it's some kind of a workplace" Noctis replied.

_That's building for the venue for the art exhibit tonight. I may have underestimated the invitation's worth, it does seem like this event was meant to be a congress of the sort._

The car slowed down to a checkpoint where a road to their destination was blocked, the signage read that the road was closed off for some purpose; Noctis assumed it was because of the important occasion in the city. A guard clad in military gear whistled in front of them to a halt. Noctis's driver hummed a tune as he punched some kind of code of what looked like a mini computer in the car. After he did, the pillars that deterred the road automatically lowered down, opening the exclusive highway only important and distinguished ranks could go through. The guard stepped aside and saluted as their vehicle passed by, the driver also did a salute to commend the sentry for doing their job.

_I wonder what'll happen there. I hope I'm not going to regret coming to this place._

* * *

Ladies dressed in lovely but revealing dresses and short lavish gowns, gentlemen in their best tuxedos and suits with bowties. Noctis had been seeing these people since he was going up to the top floor of the building. Seeing the neck and bowties some men were wearing kind of made him think that maybe it would've been better if he brought along one of his own. But nevertheless, he felt comfortable without such accessories around the collar of his shirt. He looked dashing and eye-fetching even without the trimmings that would have completed his attire. He could tell he was snagging _perhaps too much _attention when he passed by, the women who saw him would start whispering to each other with their faces noticeable of some magnetic attraction. Some even left their escorts behind to join the group of femmes who were ogling their eyes all over him. Noctis felt flattered, yet embarrassed at the same time. But he braced himself for what would happen next after all have finally gathered in the gallery.

... **The chatter**.

"So you're King Caelum's son? It's an honor to finally meet you, your highness—"

"I say Prince Noctis, does your happen to have a vacant position in his council? I know a lot of things concerning politics..."

"Prince Noctis! It's so nice to see you. I'm glad you were able to attend this event, I was afraid I wouldn't see you here!—"

"That is some slick attire ya got there. Would you like to—"

"Excuse me your highness, do you happen to have a girlfriend?—"

"We should hang out sometime prince, my family's got private yachts and jet planes. We could go cruising together—"

"Prince, have you met my daughter? Oh she's a pretty darling isn't she? She always talks about you and have I mentioned she also shares the same interests as you?—"

_For pete's sake, when will this end?__** I WANT A BREATHER!**_

He was bombarded with different questions and statements by different people, from left to right and front and back, almost endlessly. Greeting, introductions, invitations and flirtations were some of the few topics that they talked to him about. In as much as he wanted to tell them to stop, that would be rude of him so he had no choice but to just mentally curse the situation he was in and endure it until the host would start his speech.

Lucky for him, the artist and host appeared to give his thanks to everyone who attended his exhibit tonight the very minute he thought he was helpless, catching the attention of the crowd and diverting their eyes for other matters. Seeing this as a chance to escape, Noctis slipped away unnoticed to find somewhere quiet.

While trying to look for somewhere to sit, he glanced out on the window to take a glimpse of the city from that view, then noticed a shimmer in the night sky. A star that was somewhat slowly moving somewhere caught his eye. He was surprised at first, since stars can't and shouldn't move like that. He tried to ignore it but it was too intriguing, it reminded him of **something** that he had been seeing since childhood, after that incident happened...

He caught himself standing in front of a staircase. He gazed up the star in the sky was still there. He felt compelled to go up, as if it was or someone was calling him to there. Ignoring his uneasiness, he climbed up the steps and was lead to a much less crowded floor, enabling him to finally sigh in relief. But he still sought out to look for that star and there...

A huge painting of a goddess stood out from all the other displayed artworks, it was probably why it was the only artwork on that floor. A woman in white was seemingly examining the painting, but Noctis realized that she wasn't just looking at the work of art in front of her. She was looking at something that was behind it.

She was looking up at the star that he was looking for, that light he thought only he could see.

She was gazing at the special light.

**ETRO'S LIGHT.**

**Chapter 3-end**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for not being able to put this up earlier, I planned to post this chapter when school activities settled down but my mom told me I still have to go through summer classes this year. It's such a bore. -_-"

Anyway, here's chapter four. :)

* * *

A Chance Meeting

She slightly titled her head to his direction, her blonde hair going along her movement to reveal her luminous face as her pair of gentle purple eyes met his calm blue ones. It suddenly hit Noctis that somehow this woman was familiar, although this was most certainly the first instance he'd seen this person. But he didn't mind that, maybe it was just because they both can see a vision others couldn't; they were both touched by the fingers of the same mythological deity. She smiled warmly; he assumed she already knew the reason as to what brought him up there to that floor.

He was curious, he wanted to talk. His interest was piqued by finally able meeting someone who saw the same things as he did; someone who knows the feeling of being different. He wanted to hear the story behind her being able to see that star. Problem is, he doesn't know how or rather, he didn't know how to approach her.

What was this? Was he feeling...**shy**?

"Why did it have to be a girl?" he mumbled. He averted his eyes to another direction but it was too soon that he failed to notice his feet walked up to a distance near to where she was standing, just a few good meters away or so. He felt very awkward.

"You can see the light, right Lord Noctis?" A soft-spoken voice broke the silence.

Noctis stopped on his tracks and turned to face the woman.

"I can too." She smiled, taking the prince's expression as a 'yes' for an answer.

He decided to put up a cool facade on, though in all honesty he was feeling very shy. But this woman opened up the conversation first, which made things smoother for him. Well at least, if his shyness would hide away for the time being.

"Was that what you were looking up from downstairs?" another query came from her, following her previous statement. He nodded his head.

"When did you start seeing it?" Noctis coolly responded with a question. If he wanted to know stuff, he might as well play this charade well.

They were both walking alongside each other to a direction Noctis chose as they talked.

"Since I was a child."

"A near- death experience, I presume?"

She shuddered a bit with his follow-up question; her eyes were looking scared as she laid her gaze on the floor for a second before answering him. "It was horrible."

Noctis wanted to bite his tongue, he regretted bringing that topic up. He knew what it felt like to go through those things. _**You too huh?,**_ he mentally remarked. The woman shook her head, and then looked up to Noctis and smiled to assure him she was okay. While looking back at the painting, she began to narrate a story.

_It's said that the light in the sky can only be seen by a few._

_The chosen ones are granted a special gift by the goddess of death, and can see something within an individual when their lives are about to pass away, thus something can be seen from up above._

_When the souls of the departed ascend to heaven, the night clouds open up to reveal a bright, shimmering light._

_The gates of the afterlife, that's what the light really is. Or so they say._

_When it does reveal itself, they say that the divine Etro will personally welcome these souls to her domain._

"It's an old Tenebraean legend."

"We've got the same story here. But it's more like a tale told to a kid during bedtime, which is kind of disturbing considering the background of the whole thing."

"I know right?" the woman strongly agreed to his notion. "Rather than a dream, I think of it as some nightmare. I mean, from a personal point of view, I wouldn't wish other people for this sort of ability. It's sort of haunting."

The prince nodded. "I concur with your opinion."

The woman paused for a bit, looking as if she was about to ask a personal question.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Lord Noctis but, what did you receive from the light?"

Noctis shook his head and waved his arm, a gesture implying refusal to answer the query.

"I'd rather... not talk about it."

_**Really, I don't. Because I don't really know of that said 'gift'.**_

He found a seat wherein he settled down, continuing on with his sentence. "It's best if you wouldn't talk to other people about the light."

"Might I ask why?"

"They find us different. And being different is...you know, that'll be troublesome in our positions."

_**They'll look at us as if we're some sort of freaks. They're such mindless imbeciles if they stereotype us like we're cursed or something.**_

The woman giggled. "Maybe you're right. But I wonder though..."

He became intrigued of her statement. "Wonder about what?"

"How come we see the light? Why can't others see it?", she sighed before continuing. "Have you ever asked yourself those questions?"

Noctis' eyes widened for a brief second, but he just chuckled at her remark. "Don't you think you're thinking too much about that matter?"

"You think so?" She laughed, finding his reaction quite amusing. "But really though, I keep feeling that there must be a reason as to why I can see the light."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, might there be something that I must do, something that I must accomplish?" Her gaze was raised up to the sky and to the star that kept on blinking on the dark heavens. Noctis' eyes followed the trails of her gaze and looked up, entering the same trance as she was. Neither uttered a word.

...

"So, umm..." Noctis broke the brief silence, wanting to ask the woman something but was too reluctant to do so. The woman staggered a little in surprise, realizing something.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name, Lord Noctis. It's Stella, Stella Nox Fleuret." Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of red, embarrassed of skipping the formalities and engaging into a conversation without introducing herself properly.

"Stella, huh? That's a nice name." The prince paused for a smile then continued. "And please, call me Noct instead."

"Very well then. As you wish, Noct." She chuckled.

"You're from Tenebrae huh?"

"Uh-hm. The host of this party is an old acquaintance of my father. I'm accompanying him."

"No bodyguards on duty?"

"There are. Quite a handful actually, took me quite a while to escape their watch."

Noctis raised a brow. "So in other words, you just sneaked out?"

"If you put it that way, then I could say yes. I wanted some time alone so, I'll have to apologize to them later." She laughed.

_-You can hear me, right?-_

**What the-**

The prince thought heard a voice spoke; it was merely a faint whisper but a rather _chilly _one at that. He scanned the area with his eyes but saw no one with the intent to converse with him other than Stella, who noticed and was wondering what he was looking for at that instance.

"Is something the matter Noct?"

"uhm, no. I thought I just… Uhm, never mind that."

_**I swear I heard something for a minute back there.**_

Stella looked around her, sensing something was going on. "You can hear it too—", she said in a murmur.

Noctis looked surprised with her reaction. "Is… something the matter?"

She quickly turned to Noctis and shook her head. "Oh nothing. It must've been my imagination running wild again." But the prince took note of her reaction, and thought that perhaps she did hear the same voice.

_**It seems that we've got a lot in common. **_

Again, silence came in between them.

…_.Well, __**this**__ is awkward._

"I should be going," Stella spoke, with a smile flashed to Noctis. "I think… you might have some matters to attend to, too."

The Prince nodded. "Someone might come to interrogate me some more. Oh. Joy." He emphasized the last two words with a sarcastic tone, which made the young woman laugh.

"You should come visit Tenebrae some time, I'll show you around."

"Hmm…" he tried to look as if he was pondering on that thought. "I'll think about it." Stella grinned at his answer and walked towards the stairway. But she paused for a minute and looked back at Noctis.

"You know, I think I received something from the light tonight", she commented.

"Really? Would you mind telling me what it is?"

Stella looked at the stars, then looked straight to his eyes. "I got a chance to meet and talk with you."

Noctis was a bit stunned, but he didn't let his face show it. This girl was honest, straightforward, and somehow he found her… charming and shrouded with mystery.

To sum it all up, he found Stella Nox Fleuret… **interesting.**

"Well, now you'll have nightmares." He said, chuckling.

Stella pouted a bit, but then giggled. "You're a mean one, aren't you Lord Noctis?"

"Noct." He corrected.

"Oh right. But I'll call you that the next time we meet."

"Then I'll be looking forward to it, Stella."

She slightly bowed and without looking back, headed downstairs to where the crowd was gathered.

Noctis stood still for some few minutes and examined the area; he found that he was the only one left on that floor.

"Now, I can talk to myself without people thinking that I'm sanity-deprived." He turned back to a certain direction, a glass wall where the huge painting of the goddess was suspended.

_Who are you? -_

He set his eyes on the picture.

Was **this** really talking to him?

"That should be my line." He proceeded to take steps towards the painting.

* * *

chapter 4- end

* * *

Would you like to leave a review? That would be highly appreciated. :)


End file.
